Only One
by CherryPink's
Summary: Halilintar terpuruk. Ia dilema. Kisah cinta rumit yang terjadi di sekolah. Dihiasi dengan pengorbanan dan perjuangan. Mampukah mereka mematahkan jalinan Friend zone dan berakhir bahagia? Itu seharusnya bisa. Halilintar mencintaimu. Dia melakukan apa saja untuk kebahagiaanmu. Meskipun kau tak pernah menyadarinya Elemental disini Sahabat. Reader ikut dalam cerita. 2 up!
1. Surat cinta

Tittle: **Only One**

 **Genre: School Life, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rated: T+(buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Notes: Hai readers! Terutama cewek. Disini, kalian berperan sebagai Dira. Yap! Dira adalah kamu.** Tadinya **mau pake (nk) tapi aku ganti jadi Dira demi kepentingan cerita.**

 **Warning: All human, No Super Power, no Alien, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, dan berbagai kesalahan teknis lainnya.**

 **Don't like? Don't reading. Don't be silent Reader!**

 ***Enjoy Reading***

 **#Prolog**

Hai semua, perkenalkan namaku Stephannie Dinda Rafika. Biasa dipanggil Dira. Aku kelas 2 SMA di Senior High school Diamond. Suatu sekolah paling pavorit se antero jagat bahkan. Aku ini adalah siswi yang paling terkenal di sekolah ku. Bekannya sombong, tapi emang begitu. Aku ini siswi paling cantik. Namun aku tak punya pacar. Kenapa? Karena aku tak ingin berpacaran selain dengan dia. Sampai suatu saat ada seorang pria yg mengubah pendirianku. Aku mulai tersentuh. Berawal dari sini. Ya, semuanya berawal dari sekolah ini. Mari aku akan menceritakan kisah ku ini. Yang lebih menarik adalah... Kamu adalah Dira.

.

.

**Ve**

#DiraPOV

"Stephannie Dinda Rafika. kali ini nilamu mendapat peningkatan, dapat 40, setelah ulangan kemarin dapat 38."

Prok Prok Prok.

Spontan tepukan tangan dan sorakan riuh memenuhi ruangan kelas ini begitu Papa Zola membacakan nilai ulangan fisikaku yang begitu 'indah' itu, grr, sial! Tega sekali sih guru itu, kenapa saat membacakan nilaiku ia harus meninggikan volume suaranya?!

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sambil menatap kesal ke siswa siswa yang memandangku dengan tatapan 'kagum'nya itu.

"Keren! Kau mengalami peningkatan Dira!" Aku menoleh dan menatap setajam mungkin pada Ying, sahabatku yang sedang menepuk pundakku dan kini ia tersenyum bangga.

"Yak! Kau juga ikut ikutan meledek ku, huh?"Omelku, Ying menggeleng polos.

"Tidak. Aku kagum denganmu, akhirnya nilaimu mencapai angka 40 juga! Selamat!" Aku menyipitkan sebelah mataku, berusaha setengah mati menahan rasa maluku karena kini beberapa orang terkikik geli begitu mendengar ucapan polos Ying barusan, astaga..kepolosannya membuatku dipermalukan.

Aku memaksakan seulas senyum,yang lebih tepat sebagai ungkapan rasa kesal yang disampaikan melalui senyuman ini.

"Ha ha ha. Terimakasih, kau memang teman baikku."Ujarku sambil balas menepuk pundakknya, Ying mengangguk, benar benar menganggap bahwa aku berterimakasih dengannya. Astagaaaa Ying ini!

"Aku heran kenapa ada orang sebodoh itu." Aku menoleh cepat pada suara tak asing yang barusan berkomentar itu, Pria yang duduk tepat di seberangku dan kini ia tengah menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil memandangku dengan tatapan remeh.  
"Berdarah Jerman tapi bodoh sekali."

Aku menatapnya kesal, mentang mentang dia pintar, seenaknya saja dia meledekku begitu.

"Namanya juga proses, fisika kan memang tak mudah." Mendadak semburat merah menghiasi pipiku begitu mendengar belaan itu, Galang Stevano william , Pria berdarah Jerman sepertiku yang duduk tepat di sebelah pria menyebalkan itu membelaku, Aih! Dia memang pahlawan. Tapi entah kenapa nama panggilannya harus Gempa.

"Tapi masa prosesnya lama sekali?"Halilintar kembali berkomentar, ish, bawel sekali sih dia.

Gempa tak menganggapi ucapan Halilintar barusan, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Papa Zola yang masih membacakan nilai nilai siswa lainnya, aku menjulurkan lidahku, meledeknya karena ucapannya tak digubris Gempa, ia memandangku datar sampai akhirnya memilih memandang ke depan.

"Dan hanya satu orang yang mencapai nilai sempurna." Aku menatap Papa Zola yang kini sedang tersenyum senang, ekspresi yang tentunya sangat berbeda ketika ia mengumumkan nilaiku, tapi walaupun begitu pasti aku adalah siswa yang paling berkesan olehnya, karena aku selalu ikut pelajaran tambahan yang pastinya membuatnya harus bertemu denganku lebih sering ketimbang murid lainnya hahaha.

Kini semua mata tertuju pada…ah tentunya bukan padaku, mereka semua memandang kedua insan yang duduk di seberangku, hanya ada dua kemungkinan, yaitu Gempa dan Halilintar, sepasang sahabat yang sama sama pintar, kalau otak mereka digabungkan kira kira bagaimana ya?

Coba saja Papa Zola bilang nilai terburuk, pasti dengan kompak mereka akan menatap ke arahku, hey, kenapa aku malah menjelek jelekan diriku sendiri?!

"Halilintar kau mendapat nilai sempurna 100, Gempa dapat 95." Kelas kembali menjadi riuh, mereka bertepuk tangan, jelas tepuk tangan yang mengandung arti yang berbeda dari yang tadi, aku juga ikut bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum kagum, tapi tentunya untuk Gempa, bukan cowok menyebalkan itu.

"Mereka keren sekali."Ujar Ying, aku mengangguk tapi buru buru teringat sesuatu.

"Nggak. Bukan mereka, tapi Gempa, yap, Gempa yang keren!"Ralatku.

"Bukannya Halilintar yang mendapat nilai 100? Berarti dia dong yang lebih keren?"Tanya Ying heran.

"Ish, itu hanya kebetulan, biasanya juga Gempa yang lebih tinggi nilainya."Bela ku.

"Kau aneh, jelas jelas Halilintar yang lebih sering dapat nilai lebih unggul."Ying kembali menjawab, aku mencibir, keras kepala sekali sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Ya..Tapi tetap saja Gempa yang lebih keren!" Aku tetap ngotot.

"Menurutku Halilintar."Ying tak mau kalah.

"Gempa!"Jawabku.

"Halilintar!"

"Gempa!"

"Halilintar!"

"Gem-"

"Berisik!" Kami berdua refleks menutup mulut ketika Papa Zola membentak kami dengan suaranya yang menggelegar itu, aku mengangkat kepalaku, menunjukan sebuah cengiran tak berdosa dan membentuk tanda v.

Papa Zola menghembuskan napas kesal, aku melirik Gempa yang memandangku heran karena tadi menyebut nyebut namanya.

"Kau Stephannie…mulai dari sekarang kau harus ikut pelajaran tambahan."Ujar Papa Zola tajam.

"Bukannya dari dulu aku memang sudah ikut pelajaran tambahan ya Pak?"Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Iya.. Tapi kali ini bukan dengan saya lagi, saya sudah lelah dan bosan bertemu denganmu, jadi saya akan mencari pengganti saya."Ucap Papa Zola tanpa dosa, beberapa murid kembali terkekeh begitu mendengar ucapan Papa Zola itu, aku mencibir, masa dia bosan bertemu dengan perempuan cantik begini? Bukan narsis ya, tapi kata orang orang juga begitu. Tapi karena aku kekanak-kanakan, aku tak punya pacar T_T

"Kalau begitu..siapa yang akan menggantikan Cikgu?"Tanyaku penasaran, Papa Zola kini melontarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tepatnya ke arah dua manusia jenius di seberangku itu, tunggu..jangan jangan Papa Zola akan memilih salah satu dari mereka? Ya ampun. Aku harap ia memillih Gempa! Tapi bagaimana kalau Halilintar yang dipilih? Aaa. Gawat, bisa bisa kupingku panas tiap hari karena harus mendengar omelannya.

"Ying, semoga saja Gempa yang jadi penggantinya, jangan sampai si-"

"Halilintar, tolong bimbing Dira mulai dari sekarang!"

Ucapan ku terpotong begitu Papa Zola mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sukses membuat mataku melebar sempurna

"Apa?!" pekik ku dan Halilintar kompak, Pria itu pastinya sepertinya juga enggan menjadi pembimbingku, beberapa wanita kini memandangku shock atau lebih tepatnya iri.

"Kenapa harus aku, Pak guru?!"  
"Kenapa harus dia, Pak Guru ?!"  
aku melirik Halilintar sengit karena lagi lagi timing kita bersamaan, Halilintar melirikku sinis, dan aku juga membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Ya tentu saja karena nilaimu yang paling tinggi di kelas ini."Jawab Cikgu papa santai.

"Tapi kan masih ada murid yang pintar lainnya!"Jawabku cepat, berharap Cikgu Papa akan merubah keputusannya dan menyadari siapa murid pintar lainnya yang aku maksud.

"Kau ini..sudah dibantu, masih saja menawar."Ucap Papa Zola terlihat mulai gerah.

"Bapak, kalau kau saja tak bisa merubah nilainya apalagi aku? Dia itu memang sudah ditakdirkan dengan kapasitas otak yang seperti itu."Ujar Hali sakrastis, aku melongo mendengar ucapannya barusan, dan menatap Halilintar kesal, bisa bisanya dia bicara seperti itu dengan begitu santai tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, argh, Halilintar! Tunggu saja pembalasan dari Nona Stephannie ini!

"Ini adalah tantangan untukkmu, siapa tahu kalau diajari olehmu dia bisa lebih bersemangat."Jawab Cikgu Papa.

"Cih. Bersemangat apanya!"Gumamku kesal.

"Dira, kau memang beruntung."Ying kini memandangku iri, sama dengan siswi-siswi yang ada di kelas ini, aku menghela napas, Halilintar memang Pria idola di sekolah ini, sama dengan Gempa, tapi bagiku mereka berdua sangat berbeda, dan Halilintar? Kenapa ia bisa jadi idola? Pria itu dingin, jutek, galak dan sangat menyebalkan, meski dengan sangat teramat berat hati harus ku akui dia memang tampan. Bahkan di papan pengumuman ada urutan 10 besar siswa tertampan dan terpopuler, yg sialnya Halilintar urutan pertama dan Gempa kedua. Tsk, yang membuatnya kurang kerjaan sekali.

"Cikgu, ayolah. Aku bisa belajar sendiri kok."Rayuku sambil memasang wajah memelas, meski aku tahu itu tak akan mempan.

"Iya. Memang bisa belajar sendiri, tapi nanti nilai mu juga bisa paling mengada ada sendiri."

"Kkkkk." Lagi lagi mereka terkekeh begitu mendengar ucapan Cikgu Papa barusan, aku berdecak kesal, daripada dipermalukan lagi lebih baik aku diam saja, toh pasti Halilintar juga akan protes.

"Cikgu, kenapa tidak Gempa saja?"

Nah! Itu yang dari tadi aku tunggu, kenapa bukan Gempa saja? Akhirnya Halilintar mewakili isi hatiku, untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Gempa sudah cukup sibuk, dia itu ketua osis, kapten team basket, aku tak mungkin membebaninya lagi."

Tsk. Menyebalkan -_-

"Hais. " Halilintar mengacak rambutnya kesal, sedangkan aku sudah pasrah.

"Pokoknya kalian berdua tidak boleh menolak. Halilintar, kalau kau berhasil mengubah nilai nya, kau akan mendapat point plus."Ujar Cikgu Papa lagi.

"Sampai kapan aku harus mengajar orang itu?"Tanya Halilintar, orang itu? Ia seolah enggan menyebut namaku.

"Sampai Dira mendapat nilai minimal 70 dalam 3 kali ulangan fisika."Jawab Cikgu Papa, lalu ia tersenyum mantap, Halilintar menghela napas berat, sedangkan aku membanting tubuhku ke sandaran kursi dan mendengus.

"Astaga. Beruntung sekali sih Dira."

"Aku juga mau diajar Halilintar, huaa mamaaa…lebih baik aku tak usah belajar supaya dapat nilai jelek."

"Bisa memandangi Halilintar tiap hari. Aaaa. Aku iri!"

"Dira bodoh sekali, bukannya senang malah protes. Ck ck ck"

Ya ya, terserah mereka mau bilang apa, yang pasti bagiku ini sama sekali bukan berita bagus

#Dira Pov end-Author POV

Dira menggerutu kesal sembari memotong sadis roti bakar yang ia pesan dan menusukannya kasar dengan garpu yang ia pegang, Ying menelan ludah begitu melihat gadis dihadapannya yang terlihat seperti hewan buas yang sedang kelaparan.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan."Komentar Ying, Dira menatap Ying tajam sambil mengunyah roti bakarnya.

" Ini semua karena Cikgu Papa!"Jawab Dira kesal.

Ying hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar isi kantin yang pada jam istirahat selalu menjadi pusat pelampiasan kepenatan siswa.

Ying mengerjapkan matanya begitu mendapati dua orang Pria yang begitu ia kenal, Ying terperangah, perhatiannya kini terpusat pada pria itu..pria yang berhasil membuat dadanya kini berdegup kencang.

"Menyebalkan sekali sih..aku tak bisa membayangkan harus selalu bertemu dengannya. Aaa Bagaimana ini!"

"…"Tidak ada jawaban, Ying masih fokus pada pria itu.

"ish..Kenapa nasibku sial begini." Dira kembali mengeluh

"….."

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana Ying?"

"…."

Dira menatap sahabatnya heran, ia baru menyadari sedari tadi Ying tak mendengarkannya, gadis itu malah bengong.

"YIIING!" Dira menggoyangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Ying dan berhasil membuat gadis itu terkesiap, Ying meringis lalu tersenyum bersalah.

"Ah ya? Maaf, kau tadi bicara apa Put? Hehe."Tanya Ying.

Dira mendengus,ia menyeruput orange juicenya.

"Tentang si pria menyebalkan yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Halilintar si ketua klub karate itu!"Jawab Dira penuh penekanan.

"Kau kenapa sih sangat membenci dia? Padahal menurutku Halilintar baik kok dan dia juga.. keren."Ujar Ying jujur.

"Tapi dia itu menyebalkan, dia selalu bilang aku bodoh, otak udang, kau masih ingat tidak saat aku menaruh cokelat di atas meja Gempa dan malah dia yang memakannya? Lalu saat aku mau mencontek ulangan sejarah dan dia malah mengadukannya ke Bu Zila akibatnya aku harus dihukum lari keliling lapangan 10 kali! Belum lagi saat ia menduduki hasil karya ku, dia juga pelit lalu—"

"Eung..Dira.." Ying memotong ucapan gadis itu begitu menyadari siapa yang orang yang kini sedang berdiri di balik punggung Dira, ia menelan ludahnya.

"Apa? Aku belum selesai bicara, tadi sampai mana? Ah iya, dia juga selalu mengusik ku ketika bicara dengan Gempa, suka memarahiku kalau aku berteriak terlalu kencang, intinya dia itu sangaat menyebalkan!"Celoteh Dira panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? Se-menyebalkan itu kah pria itu?"

Dira mengangguk mantap.

"Ya! Benar benar me-" Dira menghentikan ucapannya begitu sadar bahwa yang barusan bertanya itu adalah suara berat khas pria bukan suara lembut milik Ying, Putri menelan ludahnya dan menatap Ying yang juga terlihat kikuk.

"Halilintar dibelakangmu." Begitulah kira kira yang Putri tangkap dari gerakan mulut Ying yang tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, Dira menoleh perlahan ke belakang dan tersentak begitu mendapati seorang pria dengan kulit putihnya yang sedang berdiri dan menatap Dira sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Pantas saja dari tadi kupingku terasa panas, ternyata ada bibi yang sedang bergosip toh." Halilintar mengangguk anggukan kepalanya paham, sedangkan Putri masih shock dengan penampakan tiba tiba Halilintar itu.

"Ka..Kau sejak kapan disini?!"Tanya Dira akhirnya.

"Sejak kau bilang aku ini menyebalkan, mengambil cokelat yang kau berikan untuk Gempa, dan juga pelit."Jawab Halilintar sambil menatap Dira tajam.

Dira tercengang, namun gadis itu buru buru mengubur rasa takutnya, untuk apa takut pada Halilintar?

"Ooh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Dira, gadis itu lalu kembali menghadap ke depan dan melahap makanannya, Halilintar membelalakan matanya, tak percaya dengan reaksi singkat gadis itu.

"Gempa tidak suka pada gadis bodoh dan tukang gosip."Sindir Halilintar yang sukses membuat Dira berhenti memasukan roti bakar ke dalam mulutnya.

"APA? Maksudmu itu aku? Ya!"Teriak Dira karena Halilintar telah berjalan menjauh.

"Aargh. Dasar menyebalkan!"Gerutu Dira sambil mengetuk keras meja kantin membuat orang orang menatapnya heran, namun beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu terdiam begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Tapi tunggu..kenapa Halilintar bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai Gempa?! Padahal selama ini tak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali kau."Ujar Dira pelan pada Ying.

Ying mengangkat bahu, "Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang sendiri kalau kau yang memberikan cokelat pada Gempa waktu itu?"Tanya Ying yang sukses membuat Dira menepuk keningnya sendiri.

**Ve**

#skip_class

"Ying, lihat, dia tampan sekali kalau sedang tertidur begitu!"

Dira menggeser kertas yang barusan ditulisnya kepada Ying, walau sahabatnya itu duduk tepat disampingnya tapi tetap saja Dira tak bisa mengajaknya bicara karena sekarang adalah pelajaran Pak Amir, pelajaran si guru killer yang pendengarannya sangat tajam seperti layaknya kelelawar, bicara pelan saja bisa terdengar olehnya.

Dira melirik Gempa yang kini sedang tertidur, nekat sekali dia tidur pada saat jam pelajaran Pak Amir, beruntung saja di depannya ada Gopal, pria bertubuh besar yang otomatis menutupi badan Gempa, tapi pada saat tertidur pun bagi Dira pria itu tetap terlihat mempesona.

Posisi Gempa yang bersebelahan dengan Halilintar, membuat Dira otomatis melihat Halilintar juga, pria itu juga sama, ia sedang tertidur pulas layaknya Gempa sekarang, kompak sekali.

"Siapa? Halilintar?"

Dira melirik Ying datar begitu membaca balasan konyol Ying.

"Bukanlah! Tentu saja Gempa!"Ujar Dira kesal, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan melirik cepat Pak Amir yang syukurnya kali ini tak mendengar ucapannya barusan, ia masih sibuk menulis rumus kimia yang bejibun di depan papan tulis dan selalu sukses membuat Dira mual.

Dira kembali menulis beberapa kata di kertas putih itu.

"Kau gila ya -_-, tentu saja Gempa! Lama lama aku bisa meleleh Ying, Bagaimana inii! ." Dira kembali menggeser surat itu sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri.

Ying membaca surat itu sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya, dan memandang sahabatnya yang kini terlihat begitu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Aduh, kalau kau begitu menyukainya, kenapa tidak bilang saja sih?"

Dira membulatkan matanya begitu membaca balasan Ying yang kali ini menurutnya gila.

"Aih. Mana mungkin! Aku juga masih punya harga diri Ying!"' Dira kembali menyodorkan surat itu ke Ying.

Ying baru saja akan membalasnya kalau suara Pak Amir tak mengejutkannya dan membuatnya otomatis menghentikan gerakanya tangannya.

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"Bentak Pak Amir yang rupanya baru saja selesai menulis di papan dan kini ia menatap Ying dan Dira tajam.

Glek. Dira menelan ludahnya susah payah, siswa lainnya juga ikut tercengang, walau bukan mereka tersangkanya tapi tetap saja ini pasti akan berimbas pada mereka, suara keras Pak Amir itu membuat Gempa terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengucek matanya dan menatap ke arah Pak Amir yang kini sedang melototi gadis bernama asli Stephannie itu, Gempa lalu tersenyum tipis, gadis itu selalu saja membuat masalah, tapi bagi Gempa itu yang membuat Dira terlihat lucu.

"Aduh. Lihat saja sih dia." Dira meringis.

Ying mendengus lalu melirik Dira dengan tatapan seolah menyalahkan Dira karena gadis itu mengajaknya surat suratan.

Pak Amir berjalan mendekat membuat kedua gadis itu saling melempar pandang panik, Ying buru buru memasukan kertas itu ke dalam laci mejanya.

"P-pak Amir, jangan diambil."Ujar Dira panik saat melihat Pak Amir memeriksa laci meja Ying dan mengambil secarik kertas disana.

"Masih jaman ya surat suratan begini? Kenapa tak sekalian membuat telepon kaleng saja?"Ledek Pak Amir, lalu pria paruh baya itu mulai membaca surat yang dipegangnya itu, Dira menelan ludahnya terlebih lagi saat melihat reaksi Pak Amir yang geleng geleng kepala saat membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Apa ada yang mau tahu isi surat ini?"Tanya Pak Amir begitu ia selesai membaca tulisan di atas kertas putih itu.

"Mau Pak Guru!"Teriak seisi kelas kompak.

"Tidak! Jangan Pak Guru!" Dira menggoyangkan kedua tangannya panik, ia lalu melirik ke arah Gempa yang ternyata sudah bangun dan kini pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah imutnya, Dira meringis, bisa gawat kalau sampai dibacakan.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin meminta—ah Taufan, tolong bacakan surat ini untuk teman temanmu."Pinta Pak Amir pada Taufan, salah satu pria paling berisik di kelas, Dira bergidik ngeri, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi pria itu begitu membaca kertas miliknya.

"Siap Pak Guru! Dengan senang hati."Sahut Taufan semangat, Dira mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu melirik Ying yang langsung mengangkat bahu, gadis itu sama sama panik seperti dirinya.

"Ah~ kalau disuruh begini aku semangat."Ujar Taufan sambil mengambil kertas yang ada di genggaman Pak Amir dan kini ia berjalan ke depan kelas.

Taufan menyusuri isi surat itu terlebih dahulu sebelum membacakannya di depan kelas.

"HUAHAHAHHA."Taufan tertawa lepas begitu selesai membaca isi surat itu, membuat semua orang menatapnya heran, kecuali Ying dan Dira yang kikuk setengah mati.

"Ais. Apanya yang lucu sih."Batin Dira kesal, Dira melototkan matanya begitu melihat Taufan yang tengah menatapnya sekarang dengan tatapan meledek.

"Baiklah semuanya, selamat siang, saya Taufan Bramesta Erlangga akan membacakan isi surat ini, tolong kalian dengarkan dengan seksama."Ucap Taufan sambil memasang wajah layaknya petinggi negara yang akan membacakan pidato.

"Pasti kalian akan kaget saat mendengar isi surat ini, siapa sangka seorang Stephannie Dinda Rafika, gadis berdarah indonesia- Jerman ternyata selama ini menyukai-" Taufan menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menatap Dira yang kini sedang menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya sekarang.

"Halilintar Ferdiansyah Putera."

Deg. Halilintar? Dira melototkan matanya, dia bilang apa tadi? Halilintar? Kenapa bisa?

Dira melirik Ying yang kini tengah menunduk, rambut panjang gadis itu mentupi wajahnya hingga Dira tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Ying sekarang.

Dira kini menatap Gempa yang juga tengah menatapnya, entah apa maksud tatapan pria itu, tapi sepertinya ia terlihat.. shock, sama seperti anak anak lainnya.

"Hoi, Taufan! Ini tidak lucu!" Dira berusaha menghiraukan seisi kelas yang tengah menatapnya dengan berjuta tanda tanya di wajah mereka.

"Whoaa~ Dira..jadi selama ini kau suka pada Hali?!" Blaze menatap Dira sambil memasang wajah terkejut.

"Waaaa!" Sontak seisi kelas berteriak heboh, merasa ini moment yang begitu langka.  
Sementara itu Halilintar terbangun dari tidurnya karena seseorang menepuk kencang tubuhnya, ia melirik sinis ke belakang dan mendapati Ice-si pelaku- yang sedang tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sehun kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Itu..Dira menulis surat cintaa untukmu!"Seru Ice penuh semangat.

"Surat..cinta?" Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, ia lalu menoleh ke sekelilingnya yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih sama seperti Ice.

"Aku serius, baiklah akan aku bacakan isinya." Ujar Taufan, ia lalu berdeham, dan kini seisi kelas-tak terkecuali Gempa dan Halilintar - memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Taufan.

"Halilintar Ferdiansyah Putera, tiga kata yang mampu membuat dadaku ini berdegup kencang hanya karena seseorang menyebut nama itu, wajahnya nyaris sempurna membuat kedua mataku tak bisa lepas dari sana, saat ia tersenyum aku tahu berjuta kupu kupu tengah terbang dalam perutku, selama ini aku bersikap seolah tak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu, karena aku ragu apa kau juga punya perasaan yang sama padaku? Tapi..semakin lama rasa ini semakin besar, dan karena mu aku selalu bersemangat untuk berangkat ke sekolah, semua yang membuatku semangat adalah kau Halilintar,meski kau tak pernah menyadarinya, Aku mencintaimu.." Taufan mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan penuh pengkhayatan didukung oleh suasana kelas yang hening, semuanya fokus mendengarkan, kini mereka semua memandang Taufan tak percaya, beberapa dari mereka melirik Halilintar dan Dira.

Dira membulatkan matanya, merasa sangat aneh dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan pria itu, kenapa tiba tiba isi suratnya berubah begitu?!

"Ahh Dira, selama ini kau selalu mengejek Halilintar, tapi nyatanya kau malah sangat menyukainya! Huh!" Amy akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ape? Tidak! Hei! Taufan! Jangan berdusta!" Ujar Dira sedikit berteriak, ia mengepalkan tinjunya di udara dan menatap Taufan sesangar yang ia bisa.

"Siapa juga yang berdusta? Aku hanya membacakan apa yang tertera disini!"Ujar Taufan tak kalah ngotot.

"Jelas jelas bukan itu isinya!"Jawab Dira tak mau kalah, merasa sangat yakin kalau Taufan pasti mengubah isi suratnya.

"Tsk! Enak saja menuduhku sembarangan, Baiklah, kalau begitu-" Taufan meggantungkan ucapannya dan berjalan mendekati Halilintar yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikannya.

"Coba kau baca."Lanjut Taufan sambil menyodorkan kertas yang dibacanya tadi, Halilintar menatap Taufan ragu namun ia menerima kertas itu.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas, pasti ini cuma candaan tak jelas Taufan saja.

Halilintar mulai membaca kertas itu , matanya menyusuri kata demi kata yang ada disana, ia lalu tercengang dan menatap Taufan yang kini seakan memasang wajah 'benar kan yang aku bilang?'

Dira mengerutkan kedua alisnya begitu mendapati raut wajah Halilintar yang membuat perasaannya tak enak.

"Apa ada yang masih tidak percaya? Lihat sendiri nih." Taufan menggoyangkan kertas yang dipegangnya di depan wajahnya, tanpa menunggu aba aba hampir setengah kelas langsung mengerubungi Taufan.

"Eh iya benar! Sama persis kok seperti yang Taufan bacakan!"

"Wah aku tak menyangka si Dira bisa juga buat kata kata romantis seperti ini."

"Huh dasar munafik, waktu itu dia bilang dia sangat kesal pada Halilintar, tapi tahunya! Ck."

Dira semakin menganga begitu mendengar lontaran dari teman temannya di depan sana, ia menoleh ke arah Halilintar begitu sudut matanya menangkap pria itu kini tengah menatapnya, dan memang benar, Halilintar kini tengah menatapnya heran, dan Dira rasa yang Taufan bacakan tadi memang benar.

"Ying, ayo lihat isi surat itu, kalau sampai si Taufan bohong awas saja, nanti akan ku rebus." Dira mencolek lengan Ying yang sedari tadi hanya diam, Ying menoleh dan menatap Dira, ia terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menggeleng.

"Maaf, perutku sedang sakit Dira, kau saja yang ke depan."Ujar Ying sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sakit perut? Mau ku antar ke UKS?" Dira mengubah topik pembicaraannya, ia menatap Ying khawatir.

"Tidak perlu, nanti juga sembuh kok."Jawab Ying sambil tersenyum, menandakan ia akan segera baik baik saja, Dira terdiam beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya ia mengangguk dan kini menatap ke depan, Dira menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaanya benar benar tak enak, dengan berat ia memaksakan kakinya melangkah ke depan di iringi dengan tatapan dari anak sekelas seolah olah ia adalah miss universe atau apa.

"Sini aku mau lihat."Ujar Dira sambil mengulurkan tangannya,Taufan memberikan kertas itu sambil mencibir, kesal karena dituduh berbohong.

Dira membaca surat tersebut dengan matanya yang semakin membulat, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, siapa tahu ia sedang kelilipan sehingga bisa salah baca, tapi nyatanya isi surat itu memang sama persis dengan apa yang Taufan bacakan tadi.

"Nah, aku tak bohong kan nona Stephannie?"Ledek Taufan setelah melihat air muka Dira yang berubah, Dira menatap Taufan sengit, bagaimana bisa isinya 180 derajat berubah begini, jelas jelas ia tak pernah membuat surat romantis seperti ini, bahkan untuk Gempa sekali pun, karena pada dasarnya ia memang tak pandai membuat kata kata romantis.

Dira tercengang begitu menyadari suatu hal, ia sepertinya mengenal tulisan itu, Dira lalu kembali menatap tulisan tulisan yang terukir di sana, ya ia tahu ini tulisan siapa! Tulisan mungil dan dempet ini adalah milik Huang Zhi Ying, sahabatnya sendiri.

Dira menoleh cepat pada Ying yang juga tengah menatapnya, Ying yang terkejut karena Dira tiba tiba menatapnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, apa mungkin Ying yang menulisnya?

"Dira, kau ini diam diam ternyata secret admirernya Halilintar ya."Seru Melody yang langsung disusul oleh seruan tak jelas anak anak lainnya.

"Yak, ini jelas jelas bukan tulisanku!"Dira menatap teman temannya yang masih saja tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah masa? Sudahlah jangan bohong, kalau begitu ini tulisan siapa?"Tanya Suzhy sambil tersenyum mengejek, Dira kembali memandang Ying yang kini memasang ekspresi panik.

"Itu tulisan.."Dira menggantungkan ucapannya, bingung harus berkata yang sejujurnya atau tidak.

Dira bimbang. Satu sisi ia yakin ini tulisan Ying. Tapi sisi lain mengatakan tidak. Mana mungkin sahabat saling menjatuhkan?

Dira bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan...

.

.

.  
.

Ini tulisan..

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Fiuuhh... Selesai juga ngetik. Nah, gimana Minna-san? Ada yg masih nggak paham? Ok. Gini, jadi Dira adalah kamu! Iya, kamuu..Umm untuk pairing, masih dirahasiakan. Bolehriquest kok ^^ . Tokoh yang lain, bakalan muncul nanti. See you!

REVIEW PLEASE! HARGAILAH DAKU YG CAPEK NGETIK

Halilintar: Lebay deh ah

REVIEW ~~~**Ve**


	2. Terungkap

**Tittle: Only One**

 **Genre: Romance, School life, Friendship, Hurt/comfort**

 **Rated: T +**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**

 **Warning: All Human, No Alien, No super power, Typo, alur entahlah :'v , dan berbagai kesalahan teknis lainnya.**

 **No like? Don't Read. Dont be silent reader. hargailah ~~**

 *** Enjoy Reading ***

"Nggak tahu..tapi yang pasti itu bukan tulisanku!"Jawab Dira penuh penekanan.

"Jangan mengelak terus bodoh, kalau memang kau itu fansku mengaku saja." Suara itu membuat semua orang refleks menatap ke arah sumber si pemilik suara tak terkecuali Dira.

Halilintar..orang yang barusan bicara itu kini tengah menatap Dira sambil menarik sedikit uJung bibirnya, membuatnya senyuman sinis terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Apa?! Aku? Fans mu? Cih! Jangan bermimpi!"Ujar Dira sinis, ia lalu bergidik ngeri membuat Dira mencibir.

"Sudah tertangkap basah masih tak mau mengaku, dasar bibik tukang gosip."Sindir Halilintar.

"Ya! Aku memang bukan fansmu paman tukang marah!" Dira berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Dira penuh emosi, murid lainnya langsung geleng geleng kepala karena lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar.

"Paman kau bilang? Tidak lihat muka ku yang masih imut begini?"Halilintar berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menatap Dira tajam.

"Imut? Yang ada mukamu itu boros!"jawab Dira tak mau kalah, Halilintar membuang napas kesal.

"Dasar bibik tukang gosip."Umpat Halilintar yang membuat mata Dira melebar.

"Daripada kau Paman tukang marah, ah tidak, bukan Paman tapi Kakek!"

"Kalau begitu kau adalah Nenek bawel dengan kapasitas otak dibawah rata rata."

Dira membulatkan matanya, lagi lagi pria itu menyinggung soal otaknya.

"YAK HALILINTAR! Jangan menghina kelemahan seseorang!"Protes Dira dengan suara meninggi.

"Hei kalian berdua!." Dira dan Halilintar langsung menghentikan aksi debat tak bermutu mereka begitu Pak Amir yang sedari tadi diam kini membentak mereka berdua karena sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Apa kalian pikir ini arena tanding suara ternyaring hah?"Bentak Pak Amir yang membuat Dira dan Halilintar menundukan kepala mereka.

** Ve **

"Ying." Dira menahan Ying ketika gadis itu terlihat ingin meninggalkan ruangan kelas begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Ying menoleh dan terlihat memaksakan seulas senyum pada Dira yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang kira kira menulis surat itu?"Tanya Dira to-the-point walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

"Eh.. tahu."Jawab Ying gelagapan, Dira mengangkat alisnya.  
"Benarkah? Tapi..sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang menulisnya."Jawab Dira sambil memasang mimik serius.  
Ying terlihat terkejut namun secepat mungkin ia merubah ekspresinya itu.  
"Benarkah?"Tanya Ying pelan, sangat pelan.  
Dira mengangguk cepat.  
"Emm. Dan aku yakin kau juga tahu."Ujar Dira, Ying menatap Dira dengan perasaan bersalah, pasti gadis itu sudah tahu semuanya.  
"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau suka pada paman menye-eh maksudku Halilintar?"Tanya Ying hati hati  
"Maaf Dira...karena ku kau jadi dituduh begitu."Sesal Ying tak menjawab pertanyaan Dira barusan.  
"Kalau begitu ayo kita katakan yang sebenarnya."Ujar Dira mantap, ia baru akan melangkahkan kakinya kalau Ying tak menahannya.  
"Jangan." Ying menahan tangan Dira cepat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah memelas.  
"Tolong jangan bilang kalau itu tulisanku Dira-ya, aku takut kalau nantinya Halilintar akan benci denganku."Ucap Ying memohon.  
"Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau pikir Halilintar tak akan benci padaku? Ah bukan, tepatnya tambah membenciku? Sebenarnya aku tak peduli mau dia membenciku atau apa, tapi semua anak di kelas ini akan menganggapku munafik..terutama..Gempa, dan mungkin berita ini akan tersebar satu sekolah mengingat fans Halilintar tersebar dimana mana, apa menurutmu ini tak akan merugikanku?"Ucap Dira panjang lebar, ia menatap Ying yang tengah menunduk.  
"Maaf..Tapi, aku masih belum siap kalau Halilintar tahu semuanya." Ying mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Dira dengan wajah polosnya itu, Dira menghela napasnya yang terasa begitu berat.  
"Aku mau pergi dulu." Dira berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ying yang mematung, Ying lalu terduduk lemas di bangkunya, ia harus siap kalau Dira akan memberitahu semua orang tentang perasaannya pada Halilintar.

"Aaaa menyebalkan!" Dira mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok yang ada di rooftop sekolahnya.  
Sebenarnya yang membuatnya kesal bukanlah karena kenyataan bahwa Ying yang menulis suratnya, tapi melainkan ia kecewa dengan sahabatnya yang ternyata menyembunyikan perasaanya pada Halilintar, selama ini Dira selalu menceritakan segalanya pada Ying, walau ia tahu mungkin Ying terkadang sampai bosan mendengarkannya, tapi bukankah itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang merahasiakannya dari sahabatmu sendiri? Dira percaya pada Ying, itu sebabnya ia selalu menceritakan semuanya pada gadis itu, baik tentang Gempa, kekesalannya pada Halilintar, masalah pelajaran bahkan sampai masalah keluarganya, tapi kini Dira seakan baru sadar bahwa selama ini ia tak benar benar mengetahui Ying, ia hanya sekedar tahu hobby gadis itu, makanan minuman kesukaannya, prestasinya di bidang dance, hanya mengenai info umum yang mungkin semua orang bisa mudah mengetahuinya, ia tak pernah tahu apa Ying pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, siapa orang yang sedang ia sukai, apa masalahnya, tidak pernah. Ying seolah menutup diri darinya, setiap Dira meminta Ying yang bercerita gadis itu akan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata "tak ada hal yang menarik dariku", ia juga selalu bilang tak ada orang yang ia sukai, katanya ia malas memikirkan pria, education is number one,tapi buktinya? Tsk. Gadis itu malahan ternyata menyukai seseorang bahkan begitu menyukainya dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi, orang itu adalah Halilintar, pria paling menyebalkan di antara semua makhluk yang ada di semua planet di dunia ini, apa selama ini Ying tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat?

"Aku penasaran kalau ada Tsunami apakah kau masih tetap melamun seperti itu."

Suara itu membuat Dira kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia tersentak dan langsung menoleh cepat ke arah suara itu.  
Deg. Dira rasa jantungnya akan segera copot dari tempatnya begitu matanya bertemu dengan pria yang sudah sangat tak asing baginya yang kini sedang menatapnya sambil menyenderkan sebelah bahunya di dinding, pria itu kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya .

"G... Gempa?"Ujar Dira gugup.  
Gempa tersenyum membuat jantung Dira bereaksi lebih dari biasanya, kalau Dira adalah ice cream sudah bisa dipastikan ia sudah meleleh.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa menemukan tempat persembunyianku."Ujar Gempa diselingi cengirannya yang selalu sukses membuat jantung Dira melompat lompat, Oh God… kenapa bisa ada pria sesempurna ini?

"Eh? Ah..maaf."Dira menggaruk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Gempa mengerutkan kening, " Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena aku telah mengganggumu."Ujar Dira ragu, Gempa terkekeh mendengar perkataan polos Dira sedangkan Dira kini terperangah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, pria itu benar benar tampan kalau tertawa begitu, ini pertama kalinya ia bicara sedekat ini dengan Gempa.

"Bahkan tadi kau tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, bagaimana bisa kau megangguku, Dira?"

Mungkin rasanya berlebihan kalau Dira kini merasa begitu senang karena Gempa memanggil namanya barusan, tapi percayalah bagi Dira rasanya memang jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang saat Papa Zola tak hadir di kelas dan membuat jam pelajaran fisika menjadi jam kosong.

"Surat yang tadi-"

Deg. Dira menelan ludahnya begitu Gempa menyinggung tentang surat itu, pasti pria itu salah paham.

"Apa benar kau yang menulisnya?"Tanya Gempa lagi, Dira baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Gempa lah yang lebih banyak bicara ketimbang dirinya.

Dira menggeleng mantap.  
"Tentu saja bukan, dan tak akan pernah."Ujar Dira penuh keyakinan.

Gempa menganggukan kepalanya paham.  
"Tapi aku lihat Halilintar sangat senang tadi. Tapi, baguslah kalau begitu." Gempa tersenyum, ia lalu melirik arlojinya.

"Sudah mau bel, lebih baik kau turun sekarang, jangan melamun lagi, mengerti?" Dira tak menyanggupi ucapan Gempa karena ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapakan Gempa tadi, baguslah kalau begitu? Apa maksudnya?

"Haih, kembali melamun? Kalau begitu aku turun duluan, sampai bertemu di kelas nona pelamun."Gempa melambaikan sebelah tangannya lalu berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"Apa maksudnya bagus? Apa jangan jangan…Aih mana mungkin, tapi kenapa dia bilang begitu?! Omo, jantungku kenapa jadi berdegup sangat cepat begini?! Tapi tunggu, apa maksudnya Halilintar senang? Ah masa bodoh.. Dududududu."

**Ve**

Dira bersenandung ria sembari memasukan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas-nya, beberapa anak menatapnya heran, tadi saat pelajaran Pak Amir ia terlihat begitu kesal tapi sekarang malah berbanding terbalik.

Bum.

Dira menghentikan senandungannya begitu suara cukup keras itu terdengar, ia mengelus dadanya kaget, lalu matanya menangkap tumpukan buku yang tiba tiba saja ada di atas mejanya, dengan cepat Dira menaikan titik fokusnya dan mendapati si pelaku yang barusan meletakan kasar tumpukan buku buku itu.

"Yak, mengagetkan ku saja!"Omel Dira sambil menatap Halilintar, pria yang tepat berada di depannya dan kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"Duduk."Perintah Halilintar tanpa basa basi, Dira mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?"Tanya Dira, Halilintar mendengus.

"Jangan pura pura lupa, tentu saja mengikuti pelajaran tambahan."Jawab Halilintar kesal, Dira mencibir, pria itu sepertinya punya penyakit darah tinggi.

"Sekarang? Astaga, aku lapar."Dira meringis sembari mengelus perutnya.

Halilintar melirik arlojinya, lalu kembali menatap Dira masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"5 menit, ku beri waktu 5 menit untuk membeli makanan di kantin, kalau lebih berarti waktu belajarnya aku tambah 1 jam. "Tegas Halilintar sambil membalik kursi yang ada di depan Dira dan duduk disana.

Dira mengerjapkan matanya, apa ia sedang berada dalam pelatihan militer sekarang?

"Apa apaan? Kau pikir aku ini-"

"Time is running."Ujar Halilintar santai tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Dira yang terpotong barusan, dan malah pura pura tertarik dengan buku fisika yang dipegangnya, walau begitu Halilintar dapat menangkap dari sudut matanya bahwa kini gadis itu telah menatapnya geram.

"Lupakan! Aku tidak jadi lapar."Jawab Dira ketus membuat senyum tipis terukir di wajah pria tampan itu

** Ve **

Ying menopang dagunya sambil membolak balik lembar demi lembar buku tanpa ia baca sedikit pun, ia masih merasa tidak enak pada Dira, karena dirinya gadis itu jadi dituduh menyukai Halilintar, padahal jelas jelas Dira menganggap pria itu adalah rival terbesarnya.

"Aku menganggu tidak?" Ying tersentak dan mendongak cepat begitu sebuah suara mengejutkannya, ia menatap Gempa, pria yang kini tengah tersenyum dan sedang berdiri di hadapannya, pria itu membawa beberapa tumpukan buku yang Ying yakini selama ini menjadi kunci dari segala pengetahuan yang dimiliki Gempa, pria yang begitu pintar dan juga idola sahabatnya.

"Duduk saja."Jawab Ying sambil tersenyum, Gempa balas tersenyum ia lalu duduk dihadapan Ying membuat beberapa mata memandang mereka iri, Ying sendiri juga heran, dari sekian banyak tempat yang masih kosong, kenapa namja itu memilih duduk disini?

"Kau sering kesini?"Tanya Gempa membuka pembicaraan, pria itu melirik Ying sekilas lalu kembali menfokuskan perhatiannya kepada buku di tangannya.

"Eh? Tidak juga."Jawab Ying sedikit gugup, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berbicara secara empat mata dengan idola sekolah itu.

"Pantas aku jarang melihatmu."Jawab Gempa sambil mengangguk maklum, Ying terdiam, gadis itu kini memikirkan topik apalagi yang harus mereka bicarakan, ia memang tak begitu pandai dalam membuat topik, berbeda dengan Dira yang sangat bawel.

Keheningan sempat terjadi diantara mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya Gempa memutuskan membuka suaranya, "Ying, apakah kau..sudah memiliki pacar?"Ying mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gempa kaget begitu pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir pria itu sedangkan Gempa kini menatap gadis itu lekat

** Ve **

"Benar delapan nomor."Halilintar mengembalikan buku bersampul cokelat itu kepada Dira begitu ia selesai mengoreksi pekerjaan gadis itu, "Benarkah? Wah Hebat."Ujar Dira bangga, takjub akan pekerjannya sendiri.

"Yak..kau itu benar delapan nomor dari tigapuluh nomor."Ulang Halilintar penuh penekanan, Dira menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya aku tahu, hebat kan? Biasanya hanya lima"Jawab Dira sambil tersenyum senang, Halilintar menatap gadis di hadapannya tak habis pikir. Ia lalu menghela napas beratnya, kali ini ia sudah malas untuk meledek gadis itu. Pria itu menatap ke sekelilingnya, kelas sudah kosong, hanya menyisakan dirinya dan gadis yang menambah beban hidupnya sekarang ini, harusnya Halilintar bisa pulang cepat dan menggunakan waktunya untuk beristirahat.

"Harusnya pria itu saja yang mengajarimu."Gumam Halilintar pelan, namun Dira masih bisa mendengarnya, Dira mendongak, "Siapa maksudmu?"Tanya Dira tak mengerti, Halilintar menghela napasnya, pria itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Dira sehingga membuat gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya, "Pria yang kau sukai."Jawab Halilintar santai, Dira melebarkan matanya namun gadis itu buru-buru merubah ekspresinya, "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."Kilah gadis itu cepat, ia lalu berpura-pura membaca buku di genggamannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Gempa?"Tanya Halilintar yang membuat gadis itu menatapnya, "Dia baik, tampan, pintar dan juga bisa menghargai perempuan."Jawab Dira dengan memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya membuat Halilintar menatapnya sengit.

"Kalau seandainya dia menyukai gadis lain bagaimana?"Tanya Halilintar lagi, Dira mengerutkan keningnya, sejak kapan seorang Halilintar jadi banyak tanya seperti ini?

"Memangnya ada yang sedang ia sukai?"Tanya Dira mulai penasaran, Halilintar terdiam, pria itu lalu berpura-pura membaca buku di tangannya membuat Dira menatapnya penasaran.  
Sedangkan Halilintar diam-diam menatap Dira yang kembali fokus pada bukunya, pria itu menghela napas pelan, kenapa harus Gempa?

** Ve **

Ying berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Netherly dengan tatapan kosong, gadis itu menghela napas berat, ucapan seseorang itu masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu Ying." Ying masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi sore, seorang Galang Stevano William alias Gempa menyukainya, apa itu masuk akal? Bukan hanya karena pria itu anak populer tapi kenyataan bahwa ia dan Gempa jarang sekali berbicara membuat itu semua terasa mustahil. Ying masih ingat betul bagaimana gugupnya Gempa saat pria itu menyatakan perasaannya, setelah itu pria bermata bulat itu buru-buru pergi tanpa menunggu respon dari dirinya.

"Kenapa bukan Halilintar saja yang bilang begitu."Ujar Ying pelan, ia selalu mengharapkan pria berkulit pucat itu yang mengatakannya tapi rasanya itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Mungkin seharusnya ia senang karena ini merupakan hal yang langka tapi ia tak merasakan perasaan senang apapun, justru baginya ini adalah berita buruk, karena kalau sampai Dira mengetahuinya, ia bisa menyakiti gadis itu dua kali.  
Gadis menghentikan langkahnya begitu teringat sesuatu, gadis itu merogoh ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa nomor namun gerakan tangannya terhenti sebelum gadis itu menekan tombol panggil, Ying mematikan ponselnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelpon sahabatnya itu, sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk minta maaf, mungkin lebih baik ia melakukannya besok.

** Ve **

"Selesai."Halilintar menutup bukunya begitu merasa cukup memberi pelajaran tambahan untuk gadis di hadapannya untuk hari ini.

"Selesai? Akhirnya.."Dira bersorak senang, seolah dirinya baru bebas dari penjara atau sejenisnya, Halilintar menatap gadis itu datar, namja itu melirik arlojinya, Jam 7 lewat 30 menit? Itu artinya ia mengajar gadis itu selama 2 setengah jam? Halilintar berdecak, benar benar menyita waktunya.

Dira membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan beranjak dari bangkunya, gadis itu lalu menatap Halilintar yang masih diam, "Terimakasih untuk pelajaran tambahannya! Yah setidaknya aku lebih mengerti ketimbang dengan Cikgu Papa."Ujar Dira sambil tersenyum, membuat kedua mata gadis itu menyipit sempurna.

Halilintar memperhatikan gadis itu lekat sampai akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengangguk singkat, "Aku pulang dulu ya Kak–eh Hali."Pamit Dira yang bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kelas, Halilintar masih diam sampai akhirnya sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya, pria itu menahan gadis itu dengan tangannya membuat langkah Dira terhenti dan gadis itu menatap Halilintar heran.

"Mau pulang bersama?"Tanya Halilintar ragu, Dira memasang wajah heran, "Y-Ya?"Tanyanya, takut salah dengar, Halilintar menghela napas, apa telinga gadis itu bermasalah?

"Aku tanya..mau pulang denganku tidak?"Ulang Halilintar kesal, Dira terdiam sesaat membuat Halilintar merutuki ajakannya barusan namun akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk singkat, "Boleh!"Jawabnya mantap membuat Halilintar menghela napas lega.

Hening. Begitulah yang terjadi sekarang diantara dirinya dan Halilintar sedari tadi, Dira yang sebenarnya paling tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini rasanya ingin mencairkan suasana, masalahnya ia tak tahu harus bicara apa karena mereka jarang sekali berinteraksi, ralat, mereka memang sering berinteraksi satu sama lain tapi rasanya itu lebih pantas disebut adu mulut.

"Fisika itu sebenarnya mudah."Dira mendongakan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara berat barusan, ia menatap Halilintar, pria yang barusan bicara itu tapi tatapan pria itu masih lurus ke depan.

"Mudah apanya."Gumam Dira pelan, kalau ia diberi lima permintaan mungkin salah satunya akan ia gunakan untuk menghapus mata pelajaran itu dari sekolahnya.

"Kau hanya harus menggunakan logikamu, nilai Biologimu sangat bagus tapi kenapa nilai Fisikamu sangat berbanding terbalik?"Tanya Halilintar, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Dira juga berhenti. "Aku benci Fisika."Jawab Dira ketus, Halilintar mengangkat alisnya, "Kalau Biologi?"

"Aku menyukainya, pelajarannya menyenangkan."Jawab Dira lagi, Halilintar menganggukan kepalanya paham lalu kembali berjalan dan lagi-lagi Dira mengikutinya, "Padahal menurutku Biologi lebih sulit."Ucap Halilintar, ia kurang menyukai pelajaran itu, tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja nilainya masih terbilang bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarkanmu pelajaran itu?"Usul Dira tiba tiba dengan wajah berseri-seri, Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya, pria itu lalu buru-buru menggeleng, "Nilaiku sudah cukup bagus."Jawab Halilintar dengan nada gengsi sedangkan Dira mencibir.

"Tentang surat tadi siang."Tubuh Dira membeku begitu Halilintar mendadak menyinggung tentang insiden memalukan itu, padahal Dira tak mengingat soal kejadian itu sedari tadi.

"Apa kau memang-"Ucapan Halilintar terpotong karena Dira dengan cepat menyelanya, " Nggak, bukan aku, aku sama sekali tak menulisnya."Elak Dira dengan cepat.

"Lalu kenapa bisa begitu isinya?"Tanya Halilintar masih ragu, Dira terdiam, apa ia harus bilang yang sebenarnya? Tapi ia tak mungkin tega dengan gadis itu, bagaimana pun juga Ying adalah sahabatnya.

"Kata Pak Amir kertas itu diambil dari laci meja temanmu, Ying!" Ujar Halilintar lagi karena gadis disampingnya itu hanya diam, Dira menggerutu pelan, ia benar benar benci situasi seperti ini.

"Yang jelas bukan aku yang menulisnya."Jawab Dira cepat, gadis itu lalu berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan Halilintar yang sedang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Halilintar mempercepat langkahnya, langkah kakinya yang besar membuatnya dengan mudah menyamai posisi gadis itu, "Apa Ying yang menulisnya?"Tanya Halilintar lagi, dan kali ini ekspresi Dira menjadi bertambah tak karuan. " Tidak tahu, aku tak tahu."Kilah gadis itu namun Halilintar sepertinya terlalu pintar untuk membaca raut wajah seseorang atau mungkin wajah Dira memang tak pandai untuk berbohong.

"Jadi selama ini surat-surat itu berasal darinya."Gumam Halilintar, ia sama sekali tak menyangka semua surat yang ia terima di loker sekolahnya berasal dari gadis pendiam itu.

"Surat? Surat apa?"Dira yang sebenarnya berniat untuk mengunci mulutnya sampai pulang ke rumah akhirnya membuka suaranya, ucapan Halilintar barusan cukup membuatnya penasaran.

"Ra-ha-sia."Jawab Halilintar dengan nada meledek membuat Dira ingin sekali menimpuk pria itu dengan batu, "Ucapkan terimakasihku padanya atas surat-surat itu."Halilintar kembali bersuara sedangkan Dira sama sekali tak mengerti maksud perkataan pria itu, "Surat apa?"Tanya Dira heran, "Pokoknya sampaikan saja."Sahut pria tampan itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Dira barusan, Dira hanya memutar bola matanya dan memilih untuk menanyakannya pada Ying besok.

"Rumahmu sudah dekat?"Tanya Halilintar, rasanya mereka sudah jalan sedari tadi tapi tak sampai-sampai.

"Itu rumahku."Dira menunjuk rumah berukuran besar yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka sekarang, Halilintar memperhatikan rumah itu sesaat sampai akhirnya kembali menatap gadis dihadapannya, "Mulai besok kita tambahan pelajaran di rumahmu saja."Ujar Halilintar.

"Rumahku?"Tanya Dira kaget sedangkan Halilintar mengangguk santai. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Sekolah kita menjadi sangat horror ketika malam."Ucap Halilintar dengan eskpresi seram dan itu cukup sukses membuat Dira bergidik, "Benarkah?! Sekolah kita banyak hantunya?"Tanya Dira takut, sedangkan Halilintar mengangguk dengan ekspresi meyakinkan. "Aku paham, mulai besok belajar dirumahku saja."Jawab Dira dengan wajah luar biasa pucat dan tegang membuat Halilintar harus menahan tawanya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus pulang sekolah bersama."Ujar Halilintar lagi yang membuat Dira mengerjapkan matanya, dia bilang apa tadi? Pulang bersama? Setiap hari mereka akan pulang berdua? Dira hanya bisa berharap mereka berdua tak akan beradu mulut selama perjalanan pulang.

"Baiklah."Dira menyetujui tawaran tak langsung Halilintar itu dengan ragu sedangkan Halilintar membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Rumahmu dimana? Tadi kau bilang arah rumah kita searah."Tanya Dira.

"Rumahku tak jauh dari sini, masuklah."Halilintar mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bermaksud mengucapkan perpisahan pada gadis itu, Dira mengangguk lalu ia tersenyum, "Terimakasih telah mengantarku, hati-hati di jalan!"Ujar Dira tulus, Halilintar mengangguk singkat, pria itu lalu memperhatikan Dira yang kini berjalan menuju rumahnya, ia membalikan badannya ketika gadis itu benar benar sudah masuk ke rumah.

Halilintar memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya dan berjalan pulang, sebenarnya ia bisa sampai ke rumah daritadi karena jarak rumahnya dan sekolahnya begitu dekat, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan gadis itu sampai ke rumah dengan selamat, kalau sampai Gempa tau ia begitu membela-belakan diri seperti ini pasti pria itu akan menertawainya, memangnya sejak kapan Halilintar Ferdiansyah Putera menjadi begitu peduli terhadap orang lain?

** Ve**

"Aku pulang."Halilintar memasuki rumahnya, pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan saat itu ia mendapati Ayahnya yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu, namun Ayahnya tidak sendiri, disampingnya ada seorang pria yang tengah duduk manis yang kini menatapnya dengan mata besarnya, "Gempa? Sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Halilintar heran, Tuan Ferdiansyah yang notabene adalah Ayah Halilintar bangkit berdiri dan menepuk pundak Gempa, "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua, Halilintar, dia sudah menunggumu daritadi, kenapa kau pulang selarut ini? Ponselmu juga tidak bisa dihubungi."Tanya Tuan Ferdiansyah sambil menatap anak tunggalnya itu. "Ah, ponselku mati Ayah."Jawab Halilintar, baru teringat batre ponselnya habis. Tuan Ferdiansyah hanya menggeleng, lalu pria itu berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

"Yak, tumbenan sekali kau kemari."Halilintar duduk disamping Gempa dan melirik pria itu sekilas, biasanya Gempa memang sering kerumahnya untuk bermain playstation bersama tapi biasanya pada siang hari.

"Aku ingin minta pendapatmu."Ujar Gempa dengan wajah serius,

"Kalau kau ingin meminta pendapat tentang percintaan, sayang sekali Galang Stevano, kau salah orang."Jawab Halilintar datar.

"Aku yakin aku datang ke orang yang tepat, kau tahu kan gadis yang aku sukai selama ini?"Gempa menatap Halilintar, menunggu jawaban dari pria itu, Halilintar terlihat berpikir sebentar sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Tadi sore aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya."Ujar Gempa yang membuat mata Halilintar melebar, "A-Apa? Maksudmu pada Ying?"Tanya Halilintar kaget, Gempa terkekeh mendapati ekspresi pria itu lalu ia mengangguk, "Aku tak mau terus terusan menahan perasaanku padanya."Jawab Gempa.  
"Lalu reaksi gadis itu bagaimana?"Tanya Halilintar, mendadak nama Dira terlintas dipikirannya.  
"Entahlah, saat aku menyatakan perasaanku aku langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawabannya."Ujar Gempa terlihat sedikit menyesali perbuatannya tadi, tapi ia memang tak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya tadi.

Halilintar terdiam, ia kembali mengingat surat yang dibacakan Taufan tadi siang di depan kelas, apa surat itu memang dari Ying? Mungkin kedengaran tak masuk akal mengingat gadis sependiam itu ternyata selama ini mengidolakan dirinya tapi akan jauh lebih mustahil kalau sampai Dira yang mengirimnya.

"Hei Hali, kau melamun?"Suara Gempa barusan mengejutkan Halilintar dan membuat lamunannya buyar seketika, "Eh? Tidak, jadi bagaimana?"Halilintar menatap Gempa yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Mungkin besok aku akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku."Jawab Gempa mantap, Halilintar mengerjapkan matanya, apa pria itu serius? Gempa memang populer dan diidolakan tetapi ia benar-benar payah dalam urusan wanita, pria itu terlalu pemalu, yah mungkin sama payahnya dengan Halilintar.

"Kau yakin?"Tanya Halilintar sangsi, Gempa mengangguk, "Yang penting aku lega dan tahu perasaannya padaku selama ini."Jawab pria itu lagi, Halilintar hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, kalau sampai benar surat yang selama ini ia terima di lokernya adalah pemberian Ying itu berarti perasaan Gempa selama ini tidak terbalas pada gadis itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya dapat penggemar baru?"Halilintar menoleh pada Gempa begitu pria itu melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau selama ini Dira menyukaimu."Ujar Gempa lagi.

"Itu bukan darinya."Jawab Halilintar singkat, Gempa mengerutkan keningnya.

Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"Tanyanya, Halilintar menghela napas, "gadis bawel seperti itu menyukaiku? Benar benar mustahil."Jawab Halilintar yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari Gempa, "Benar juga sih, tadi dia juga bilang padaku kalau surat itu bukan darinya."

"Kapan dia bilang begitu?"Tanya Halilintar penasaran.

"Tadi, saat jam istirahat, dan aku bilang bagus kalau memang bukan dia yang menulis suratnya."Jawab Gempa enteng.

"Bagus kenapa?"Tanya Halilintar tak mengerti.

"Karena kalau sampai ia menyukaimu pasti dia akan patah hati karena kau tak mungkin menyukainya, kalian kan selalu bertengkar."Jelas Gempa yakin.

'Tapi sekarang kau yang akan membuatnya patah hati, bodoh'Umpat Halilintar dalam hati.

.  
-TBC-

Reader Dira sekalian, terjawab sudah siapa penulis surat cinta buat Halilintar itu. Cieee si halilintar nyebelin tapi perhatian juga wkwkwk. Menurut kalian, ch ini gimana? Kurang pendek kah? Maaf kalo kepanjangan dan alurnya kecepetan. Soalnya, Ve rencana mau buat ff Marriage life. Terus kasih kesan dan pesannya buat Ve di ch ini ya! Luangkanlah waktu barang sedetik saja, buat balas review! Eh! Maksudnya, semenit. Atau lebih. Jangan jadi silent reader. Setidaknya, walaupun jelek, Ve sudah berusahagg. Sekian dan terima kasih ^^

Balasan Review:

Selena Andromeda:

Yups! Si ying emang polos banget! Tapi jangan dibawa pulang, entar Ve nggak punya chara buat ff ini :v. Kamu request haliying. Tapi, Ve nggak bisa menjamin. Pokoknya ikuti aja deh update ff ini. Ciee yg tebakan nya bener. Dira itu emang Singkatan dari Dinda Rafika. Pairing Taufan? Siapa ya? Wkwkwk

Terima kasih atas review nya. Review terus ya!

putri Kegelapan:

Wooaahhh makasih. Iya, ini udah next. Review terus ya!

Cinta keluarga:

Miliy-chan suka? Waahh terimakasih sama-sama (ini Ve bingung). Ho'oh! Jarang banget. Makanya Ve buat deh. Tapi banyak juga sih(plin plan). Untuk pairing, masih rahasia. Makasih udah request. Ve sueneng banget!. Cieee yg secret admirernya Halilintar!. Akh ikutan gila dong! #diBomHalilintar

Halilintar: Entah, si Ve ini kayaknya lagi setress sama UAS. Tapi kita tunggu aja. Ok makasih, review terus ya! Bagusan kalo enggak

Ve: Tiba-tiba sadar dan gigit rumput*

Halilintar: Ini udah lanjut. Padahal menurutku ini jelek banget. Tak suruh hiatus adja.

Ve: Noooooooooo

Halilintar: Ikh! Aku ini nggak nyebelin, aku pandai dan ketjeh#OOC.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Jangan review lagi.

Dan: Huaanjeeessr itu!

Kinkin369:

Halilintar: Njirr ada lagi yg bilang aku ngeselin TT. Maksih deh udahmau suka. Ini udah next kok.

Shidiq743:

Ve: *ngambil laptop* ok ini udah lanjut. Review terus please!

REVIEW! SI HALILINTAR JANGAN DI ANGGAP! PLIIISSS DAKUH CAPEK NGETIK!

Halilintar: -_-!**ve****Ve**


End file.
